The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a portable X-ray imaging system and more particularly to a drive wheel suspension system for the portable X-ray imaging system.
In the hospital setting, mobile radiographic exams are performed on patients difficult to move or incapable of being moved. Also, in tertiary care medical centers, mobile radiographic exams represent a significant percentage of radiographic exams performed.
To perform mobile radiographic exams, a mobile radiographic imaging system, such as a portable X-ray imaging system, may be used. Mobile radiographic imaging systems may employ rigidly attached wheels positioned to allow an operator to move the imaging system from one location to another. With rigidly attached wheels, high shock loading may occur when the imaging system is pushed between locations due to the weight of the imaging system. Likewise, high shock loading may be accompanied by loud noises, and may cause vibrations and abnormally large, sudden loads on the system components, which can damage the drive trains and wheels, as well as circuit boards and other components.
Therefore, it may be desirable to reduce shock loading, which may result in quieter movement of the imaging system, improved operator comfort during movement, and decreased damage to the imaging system components.